1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycles and, more particularly, to motorcycle seating adjustments.
2. Description of Related Art
The number of motorcycle riders has increased dramatically in recent history and now many families have joined the ranks instead of merely solo riders. Additionally, with larger storage compartments, the ability to comfortably travel farther has improved as well. Comfort is one aspect of motorcycle riding that can be improved, especially from the perspective of a rear passenger. The driver has some freedom in selecting a comfortable seating position but the passenger is often left with little ability to adjust their seating area, especially its size.
On many motorcycles there is a rear storage compartment that is often times connected to a seat back or cushion. This arrangement is commonly referred to as a “tour pack”. Because the storage compartment is rigidly fixed to the frame or body of the motorcycle, the rear seat on the motorcycle has a predetermined size that cannot be adjusted. Thus, the rear seat may be too small for a larger rider or may be too large for a smaller rider to feel safe and secure. It is therefore beneficial to have an adjustable rear seat.
Past techniques for making a sliding rear storage compartment have a number of disadvantages. In particular, one attempt involving a motorized, or electrically controlled, sliding rear storage compartment included a bulky assembly that raised the rear storage compartment high above the motorcycle body causing an unaesthetic appearance as well as interfering with the aerodynamics and ridability of the motorcycle.
Thus there remains an unmet need for a sliding rear storage assembly on a motorcycle that is unobtrusive, easy to use, and allows adjustment of the rear seating area of the motorcycle.